El funeral de Lena
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La autora ha estado desaparecida desde hace varios días. Los mensajes recibidos no han sido contestados. Las personas no han sido capaces de comunicarse con ella. No ha habido actualizaciones. Nadie ha sabido nada. Hasta ahora.


**El funeral de Lena**

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_ _Al que quiera saber qué pasó en este tiempo que estuve desaparecida._

 **Disclamer** : Los dioses griegos no me pertenecen. Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

* * *

 **El funeral de Lena**

El sonido de los pasos se perdió por culpa de la alfombra sobre la que caminaban y los murmullos, más parecidos a gritos, que inundaban el salón.

El hombre de traje y cabello azul peinado hacia atrás, y sujetado con una banda para el cabello, se limpió la garganta para llamar la atención y comenzó a hablar.

―Estamos aquí reunidos ―la voz de Hermes resonó a lo largo del salón y acalló los murmullos de los participantes. ―Para despedir a una gran persona.

Ante las palabras del Dios varios en la multitud rompieron a llorar.

En los asientos de la derecha, Phobos y Deimos se apoyaban en el hombro del otro y hacían un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar. Detrás de ellos, Afrodita era consolada por Eros, que no hacia un muy buen trabajo en vista de que él también estaba llorando a moco tendido.

En un rincón oscuro, Ares se limpiaba furiosamente los ojos mientras Apolo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Del lado derecho, Demeter miraba con ojos asesinos llenos de lágrimas a Hades, mientras el Dios consolaba a su esposa, que lloraba silencio enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

Detrás de ellos, Atemisa y Athena habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y se abrazaban la una a la otra mientras daban hipidos.

―Lena fue una muchacha llena de vida… la menor parte de tiempo.

Alguien en la parte trasera dejó salir un llanto estrangulado.

―No le gustaban las fotografías ―Hermes señaló a su derecha, donde un marco vacío era rodeado por una corona de flores azules y negras, ―por eso no tenemos foto.

»Tampoco era muy sociable. Por eso somos los únicos aquí. Aunque puede que sea porque me olvide de enviar las invitaciones.

»En fin. En sus últimos momentos de vida, Lena estaba desquiciada. Había perdido por completo la cabeza mientras los papeles se acumulaban a su alrededor y ella intentaba desesperadamente cumplir los plazos de sus trabajos prácticos y estudiar para sus exámenes.

»Y así conoció su final. Una pila de papeles perdió su precario equilibrio cuando una suave brisa entró por la ventana, que abrí para que respirara un poco, y la aplastó. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, nunca encontramos su cuerpo.

»Era una gran amiga, cuando no estaba loca. Me dejaba irme de vacaciones aunque después se olvidaba y decía que me había escapado. Le gustaba visitar el bar de Phobos y Deimos, beber con Dionisio y quejarse, en su borrachera, de cómo Eros vivía evitándola. Todavía no sabemos cómo era que se emborrachaba siendo que siempre tomaba agua.

»Familia cercana, familia lejana, familia oficial, familia bastarda. Un minuto de silencio por Lena, la mejor amiga que se podría tener cuando estaba en sus cabales.

La melodía de " _Always look at the bright side of life_ ", de Monty Python, llenó la estancia y todos los presentes cantaron con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros y ojos llorosos.

Un portazo interrumpió la ceremonia y todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y las quijadas en el piso, como una momia de papeles -que hablaban sobre la sociedad post-industrial y la administración- se habría paso hasta el podio, donde Hermes intentaba frenéticamente encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

―Hermes ―rugió la momia deteniendo todo movimiento del peliazul, cuyo cabello volvía a estar desaliñado y fuera de control.

―Lena.

―Me dejaste debajo de los papeles que tú tiraste. Ni siquiera te molestaste en hacerme un hoyo para respirar ―la momia, Lena, se acercaba a paso lento y determinado hacia el dios.

―Puedo explicarlo. Creí que necesitabas un descaso.

―No te preocupes. Ya descansé. Terminé todo a tiempo y creo que me fue bien en los exámenes. El sábado dormí todo el día para recuperar mis horas de sueño.

―Entonces todo salió bien. Resulta que estás viva. Este funeral es innecesario y ya no tenemos que llorar. Ares ya puede dejar de hacer esos llantitos atorados que parecen un gato siendo estrangulado y Afrodita puede al fin ponerse maquillaje.

―No creas que estás a salvo.

―Pero mira, tu muerte fue muy útil. Misa y Athena dejaron de pelear.

En ese momento, las diosas que seguía abrazadas, se soltaron como si la otra fuera la Hidra de Lerna y se miraron con odio.

―O no ―dijo el dios.

―Phobos, Deimos. Creo que su tío necesita de un tiempo en _la habitación_.

Los aludidos sujetaron a Hermes y lo arrastraron -entre gritos y suplicas- hacia _la habitación_ , donde Hermes pasó cinco horas mirando una pared y siendo incapaz de recolectar chismes.

―Y ahora que estoy viva… ― Lena se para en el podio y se dispone a hablar cuando algo sale disparado de la oscuridad y se aferra a ella con fuerza. ―Pose, déjame hablar.

―Te extrañé tanto. Tanto. Tanto.

―Alguien que me quite a la sanguijuela de los océanos, por favor.

Zeus y Hades sujetan a su hermano y lo arrastran de regreso a su silla.

―Gracias. Como decía, ahora que dejamos en claro que estoy viva, un par de noticias.

1\. Voy a aprovechar esta semana para ponerme al día con las historias que debería haber escrito y publicado el tiempo en que estuve "muerta".

2\. Les ruego paciencia porque todavía no me recupero del todo de esa avalancha, hace dos semanas más o menos que no veo el sol y aparentemente necesito tomar aire fresco. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

3\. Espero que no se hayan sentido muy solas sin mí. Yo me habría sentido sola de haber tenido tiempo para sentir algo que no fuera desesperación.

4\. Eso es todo, estaré dando la prueba de que realmente estoy viva en la semana.

Que tengan un buen día.

 **Lena (1993-2015 – 2015-?)**

 **Torturadora, jefa, mujer desquiciada**

 **Que en paz viva**

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

 **Los guerreros.**

―¿Por qué, maestro? ¿por qué? ― Hyoga lloraba a moco tendido mientras se abrazaba a Isaak, que tenía el ojo rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar.

―No lo sé Hyoga. Pero ahora está en los Elyseos ―decía Camus mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Milo, que se negaba a soltar la pierna de su amigo.

―No es justo, hermano. No es justo ―decía Kanon apoyándose en el hombro de Saga que dejaba salir unos llantitos estrangulados muy parecidos a los de Ares.

―Nii-san ―Ikki consolaba a Shun que no hacia más que llamar a su hermano mayor.

―Rada, dame un abrazo ―el juez amante del whiskey esquivó a su hermano pelinegro, que terminó abrazado al espectro del pastor ingles (Minos).

Los demás guerreros permanecían en silencio, algunos con lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas. Otros con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

Nadie les ha avisado que Lena sigue viva.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

PD: de verdad quiero la canción de Monty en mi funeral y que no haya foto mía XD. Además quiero que cada persona sostenga uno de mis libros de Stephen King y los mueva en el aire cuando suene la música.


End file.
